A day full of happiness
by salsabiilaaaaa
Summary: Tentang Sasuke dan Sakura dan tentang diriku yang nek-


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING**

**OOC, AU, GAJE, ****ALUR KECEPETAN****, TYPO****,**** DLL**

**MASIH SANGAT BANYAK KEKURANGAN YANG TERDAPAT DALAM FIC INI**

A day full of happiness

Sakura memandang sekali lagi pada bayangan dirinya dicermin, ketika bel pintu kamarnya apartement nya berbunyi. Ia mengambil mantelnya dan membuka pintu.

"Kau tampan!" Sakura berbicara sambil menilai penampilan Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Karena memang benar, sasuke terlihat begitu tampan dengan memakai jeans dan juga jacket biru dongker yang terlihat begitu pas ditubuh atletisnya.

"Arigatou," Sasuke manjawabnya. "kau juga terlihat sangat cantik." Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Sakura memberikan senyuman singkat di bibirnya saat mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Setelah menutup pintu apartementnya, Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju lift.

"Kita kemana Sasuke-kun?"

"kesuatu tempat."

Ini memang sudah sore hari, tapi tetap saja tidak akan menjadi penghalang meraka untuk kencan setelah sebelumnya Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk kencan dan Sakurapun menyetujuinya. Sasuke Nampak membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis itu. Ketika Sakura sudah terduduk dikursinya, Sasuke segera berjalan ke sisi lain mobil itu…

Mobil itu Nampak berjalan. Saat perjalanan Sakura hanya diam dan memandangi jalanan Konoha yang begitu bersih.

Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Beberapa kafetaria dikota itu Nampak sudah ramai dengan banyaknya orang-orang berkunjung ke tempat itu

Perjalanan mereka sudah sudah sekitar satu setengah jam. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali belum berhenti menyetir dan berhenti di suatu tempatpun. Sakura heran ketika Sasuke membawanya keluar dari kota, melintasi beberapa bukit dengan pemandangan pepohonan dipinggiran. Gedung-gedung tinggi yang tadi menjulang di pinggiran jalan raya sudah mulai jauh tertinggal di belakang mereka. Walau sekalipun ia ingin bertanya, tapi ia memilih diam untuk tidak berbicara.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke nampak menghentikan laju mobil itu di sebuat lahan yang kosong, dimana tempat itu benar-benar sangat kosong selain dirinya dan pria itu. Sasuke keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Keherananmu akan segera terjawab Saku, tenang saja." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, Sakura nampaknya sedang berfikir. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang ingin dilakukannya di sini. Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Sasuke membawanya. Dan saat hendak berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk diam dulu ditempatnya.

"Sasuke-kun. . .?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak berkata apa-apa, sedangkan Sakura berjalan dengan mata yang di tutupi telapak tangan Sasuke.

Sakura tak habis fikir, Kenapa sikap Sasuke aneh malam ini, Sakura sama sekali tak memiliki bayangan dimana ia dan pria itu berada. Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke ditengkuknya. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya dengan sangat lembut.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Sasuke telah menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun Sakura yang dipandunya. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Sakura. Dan ketika Sasuke melepaskannya, Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Ditaman ini sungguh benar-benar indah, Dihadapannya terdapat kain putih yang sengaja dihamparkan di tengah-tengah taman. Di bagian-bagian kain itu terdapat banyak kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah yang dibuat menyebar diantara pinggir-pinggir kain putih itu, sekeranjang tomat, kue, makanan dan juga buah-buahan yang lainnya. Lilin-lilin yang ditutupi kaca ditaruh sengaja ditiap pinggiran kain itu terhampar.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun. Ini-iniii indah sekali." Ucap Sakura. Sumpah demi apapun Sakura saat ini sungguh sangat mengagumi apa yang ada dihadapannya itu. Mata Sakura yang berbinar-binar dan bibirnya yang tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum juga.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Sasuke kembali menuntun Sakura ke tengah-tengah taman. Sakura belum pernah menerima ajakan pergi bermain atau apalah namanya dengan suasana seromantis ini, Dia baru pertama kali seperti ini, entah ini kencan atau apa dengan duduk menghampar diatas rumput taman, tanpa ada kursi dan meja, dengan langit malam yang terdapat bulan dan bintang-bintang yang indah sebagai atapnya. Bulan dan bintang-bintang nampak bersinar seolah ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Tapi Sakura tahu bukan semua ini yang membuat suasana hatinya menjadi sebahagia ini. Tapi semuanya ini karena Sasuke yang saat ini sedang bersamanya dan memberikan semua ini untuknya.

Mereka terduduk diatas kain itu setelah sebelumnya melepaskan alas kaki yang menghalangi kaki mereka. Duduk diatas rumput terasa lebih menyenangkan ketimbang duduk di kursi dengan meja yang menghalangi kedekatan mereka. Sasuke mulai membuka tutup wine dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas. Ia memberikan satu gelas kepada Sakura. Sekarang dibenak Sakura terdapat banyak kebahagiaan. Ingin rasanya Sasuke terus melihat Sakura yang selalu bahagia, terlebih ia ingin agar gadis itu selalu bahagia karena dirinya.

"Ini semua untuk mu Sakura."

"Te-terimakasih Sasuke-kun, aku tak akan melupakan malam ini."

"Hn."

Makanan yang disediakan cukup untuk membuat mereka merasa kenyang, tetapi sekarang langit sudah bertambah gelap, semakin memancarkan terang sinar bulan dan bintang.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini pindah ke bangku taman yang menghadap langsung ke pemandangan lampu-lampu kota yang terlihat begitu jauh dari sini. Setiap bangunan yang menjadi sapuan matanya terlihat berkelap-kelip seperti kunang-kunang di malam hari. Pemandangan ini sungguh menakjubkan jajaran lampu-lampu itu terbentuk begitu indah.

Bersandar pada bahu Sasuke dan duduk berdua berdekatan dengan orang yang dicintai sungguh membuatnya tidak ingin beranjak satu centimeter pun darinya. Momen ini terlalu indah jika ia lewatkan. Pada malam ini mereka berdua melihat betapa indahnya cahaya dalam kegelapan malam.

Tersadar jika sudah cukup lama keduanya tidak bersuara, Sasuke bermaksud untuk membuka percakapan, tapi ia tahan karena Haruno Sakura sudah memulai terlebih dahulu percakapan itu.

"Terimakasih Sasuke. Kau membuat semua ini bertambah lebih indah." Sakura menecup singkat bibir Sasuke setelah mengatakannya

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, ditatapnya Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke bahagia mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia mengadahkan wajah Sakura dan berikutnya ia mencium keningnya dengan segala bentuk kasih sayang yang menyertainya. Lalu Sasuke mulai mencium Sakura dibibirnya. Bibir itu terasa lembut dan hangat, hati Sasuke benar-benar bahagia ketika Sakura juga merespon Ciumannya. Ciumannya pun terhenti ketika sudah dirasanya cukup. Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura yang sedikit bengkak karena ciumannya. Dia kembali menatap langit dengan perasaan bahagia yang meletup-letup pada dirinya. Ia sangat bahagia karena gadis itu ada disampingnya.

Sasuke berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Sakura, mengpitnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Udara sudah mulai sangat dingin sekarang, karena memang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Pohon-pohon ditaman nampak melambai-lambai terkena tiupan angin yang menandakan bahwa angin memanglah tidak bertiup dengan lembut.

Sakura mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Sasuke ketika mereka berjalan di taman itu. " Tunggu dulu Sasuke-kun, Aku ingin membeli secangkir cokelat panas didalam." Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melewati sebuah kedai cokelat panas.

" Hn." Rasanya itu ide yang baik, pikirnya.

"Kau tunggu disini, biar aku saja yang membelinya."

"Hn."

Udara di dalam kedai ini sungguh sangat berbeda dengan udara diluar yang dingin. Udara di kedai ini terasa hangat dan tercium bau cokelat panas yang khas. Pengunjung yang ada didalam tidak sebanyak yang ada diluar. Sakura segera berjalan kearah meja pelayan dan memesan dua cangkir cokelat panas.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih ketika pelayan memberikan pesanannya. Ia segera keluar dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya.

Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang ada dikedai itu dan duduk dirumput yang mengelilinginya. Sakura menyerahkan satu cangkir cokelat panas yang tadi dibelinya kepada Sasuke. Dan mereka meminum cokelat panas tersebut untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin mereka.

Beberapa saat tidak berbicara. Hanya diam meresapi suasana disekitar mereka, menyesap cokelat panas mereka sambil menatap langit. Sakura diam-diam melirik Sasuke. Pria itu sedang menatap kota yang terlihat dari taman ini sambil meminum dari gelasnya. Sakura tersenyum menatap pria tampan disebelahnya. Hatinya selalu menghangat ketika berada disamping pria ini. Pria yang ditatap menoleh menyadari gadis itu sedang menatapnya, dia tersenyum kepada gadis itu dan berdiri lalu menjulurkan tangannya, menawarkan sebuah gandengan tangan untuk gadis ini.

"Mari pulang, ini sudah sangat malam."

Sakura berdiri dan bergandengan tangan menatap lurus kedepan untuk segera ketempat dimana mobilnya itu diparkirkan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tidak banyak yang dibicarakan, mereka memilih diam. Sakura yang mengingat lagi kencannya tadi, dan Sasuke yang sibuk menyetir. Tetapi jari mereka masih bertautan saling bergandengan, pertanda mereka tak ingin terlepas walau hanya satu detikpun.

Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, karena memang sekarang sudah tengah malam. Beberapa kafe terlihat masih buka dengan pengunjungnya yang sedikit tersisa.

Tengah malam sudah lewat ketika mereka sudah tiba di apartement Sakura. Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya. Ketika akan membuka pintu kamarnya, lengan Sasuke melingkar dipinggangnya dan memutar tubuh Sakura kehadapannya, sesaat mereka saling menatap dan akhirnya Sakura mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah. Istirahatlah ini sudah sangat malam."

"Selamat malam juga dan mimpi indah juga Sasuke,"

"Aku mencintaimu." Mereka berucap berbarengan. Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura. Sekalipun mata mereka nampak mengantuk, tapi pancaran kasih sayang dari keduanya tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan berbalik meninggalkannya, pergi ke apartemennya sendiri. Sakura mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Sakura naik ke tempat tidur dengan senyuman yang masih melekat diwajahnya. Seolah-olah ia tak bisa menghilangkan senyuman itu diwajahnya, walaupun dingin, Sakura tau bahwa Sasuke itu sangat sayang terhadapnya, Sakura ingin selalu seperti itu, ya! Bersama dengan Sasuke. Matanya pun terlelap saat tubuhnya menuntut untuk segera diistirahatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan ini adalah fic kedua pun selesai dengan gajenya :D

Disini aku sangat banyak nekatnya

Pertama aku nekat untuk membuat fic

Kedua aku nekat memaksakan otakku untuk bekerja memikirkan cerita yang akan diketik

Ketiga aku nekat bikin fic ini seharian

Keempat aku nekat ngepublish fic ini…

Wahahahahahhaha eh malah curhat dehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh … gajeeee kannnnnnnnnnnn? :P


End file.
